zudafandomcom-20200214-history
List of monthly Zuda contestants
This is a complete and up to date list of every creative team that has competed in Zuda, DC Comic's web comic imprint, thus far. Instant Winners There are currently five instant winners: * Bayou by Jeremy Love and Patrick Morgan[http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=134156 Jeremy Love's Bayou Named Aa Zuda's First "Instant Winner"], Newsarama, October 25, 2007 * The Night Owls by Peter Timony and Bobby TimonyZUDA COMICS NAMES THE NIGHT OWLS AS NEWEST INSTANT WINNER, Newsarama, December 14, 2007 * Street-Code by Dean Haspiel * The Imaginary Boys by Carlos López Bermúdez * I Rule The Night by Kevin Colden * Bottle of Awesome by Andy Belanger and Ian Herring * LaMorte Sisters by Tony Trov, John Zito and Christine Larsen 2007 Competitions November 2007 The first set of contestants was announced on Newsarama:First ten Zuda contestants named, Newsarama, October 24, 2007 #''High Moon'' by David Gallaher, Steve Ellis and Scott Brown #''Battlefield Babysitter'' by Matthew Humphreys #''Dead in the Now'' by Corey Lewis #''Leprenomicon'' by Greg DelCurla, Fernando Ruiz and Matthew Petz #''Alpha Monkey'' by Bobbie Rubio, Howard M. Shum, Matteo Scalera and Oscar Celestini #''The Dead Seas'' by Pop Mhan #''This American Strife'' by J. Longo #''Raining Cats and Dogs'' by Sho Murase and CJ Guzman #''Black Swan'' by Mulele Jarvis #''The Enders'' by Tim Smith III December 2007 #''Pray for Death'' by Nicholas Doan and Daniele Serra #''The Crooked Man'' by Gabriel Hardman and Corinna Sara Bechko #''The Mundane Overrated Misadventures of Spudman'' by Rory McConville, Nacho Fernandez and Allen Freeman #''Avast Ye'' by Kevin Cygan and Daniel H. Irving #''Frankie'' by Manny Trembley #''Araknid Kid'' by Josh Alves #''Development Hell'' by Carlos Ruiz #''Adventures of Maxy J Millionaire'' by Paul Maybury #''Word of Power'' by Marc Sylvanus (Marc Dell'Angelo) #''Ponbiki Z'' by Alberto Rios 2008 Competitions January 2008 As announced on NewsaramaZUDA ANNOUNCES JANUARY SLATE OF CONTESTANTS # SuperTron by Sheldon Vella # Demons in the Closet by John Zakour (writer) and Amy Watson (artist) # Pieces of Eden by Seth Sherwood (writer/colorist) and Diego Tripodihttp://diegotripodi.deviantart.com/gallery/ (artist) # The Legend of the Fool King by Alexander Kanaris-Sotiriou # Untrue Tales by Sam Little # Danetropolis by David Daneman # Urbis Faerie by Robert Burke Richardson, Martin Morazzo, Carolina Cesare, Robt Snyder #''A Spelunker’s Guide to the City'' by Gary EptingAmalgamated Artists joins the fray at Zuda", Storyclouds, January 7, 2008 # Thomas: Agent of Chaos by L. Jamal Walton (writer/letterer), Mike Imboden (writer) and Steve Musgrave (artist) # Absurdity At Its Best by Victor Bonilla February 2008 As announced on NewsaramaZUDA ANNOUNCES FEBRUARY SLATE OF CONTESTANTS # Road by Eddie Sharam # Joe Comics by Chachi & Gabe Hernandez # Starfish by Miguel Angel Sanchez # Teachers by Gabe Ostley # Strangle/Switch by Kevin Colden # Will Wrestle: For Science by Jim Dedieu, Geoff Beaulieu, & Alex Donnard # Everyone Laughs at the Crocodile Man by Steve Steiner # Reno by Dan Thompson # The Passenger by Alexandre Vidal # Mountains of Dusk by Mani Magalhaes March 2008 As announced on NewsaramaZUDA ANNOUNCES MARCH SLATE OF CONTESTANTS # The Black Cherry Bombshells by Johnny Zito, Tony Trov, Sacha Borisich, Alex Bruno, John Dallaire and Jason Hanley # The Litterbox Chronicles by Wes Molebash # Laura’s Bazaar by Axel Medellin # Sam & Lilah by Jim Dougan & Hyeondo Park # Among the Silver Stars by Chris Wichtendahl & Ariel Iacci # Tiempo by Mario Espinoza # Yuletide by Tony Tobin # Day of Prey by Ramon Cavalcante # Little Inventor by Igor Noronha # Rojo Fernandez: Son of Wind by Gabriel Bautista April 2008 # Melody by Ilias Kyriazis # Re-Evolution by Gustavo Higuera, Juan Salcedo, Kwang Young Hyun and Jessica Peña # The Erebus Effect by Henry Espiritu and Ravuth Vann # Super Seedhttp://www.webcomicsnation.com/tyler_james/superseed/series.php by Tyler James Vogel # Punchboys by Ahmad Rashad Doucet # Brave Ulysses by Adam C. Moore # Streetpunx by Leon Govender # Feuerkind by Steven Michael Robert Wilbur # Suckerpunch by Russel Paul Daff # Agent Happydeath by Spencer Platt May 2008 # Celadore by Canaan Grall # Action, Ohio by Neil Kleid and Paul Salvi # E by Kerry P. Talbott # Hannibal Goes to Romehttp://www.shadowlinecomics.com/webcomics/#/hannibalgoestorome/ by Brendan McGinleyhttp://www.indeliblecomics.com and Mauro Vargas # Children of Bighand by Rudy Dean Guara # Golden by Troy Bowen and Scott McIntire # Captain Luck by Dan Davis # The Mean Model by Charlie Podrebarac # Robodeath by Marco Della Verde, Stefano Cardoselli and Bill Key of Azurek Studios # Colonel McTaggart by Steve Steiner June 2008 # Dual by Michael Walton # Cursed Planet by Ricardo González Llarena, Milton Sobreiro and Felipe Sobreiro # Sam 3.14, PI by John Zakour and Scott Roberts # Love, Lust, and a Giant Turtle by William Neal Holman and Chad Hurd # Mister Crimsonhttp://www.flashbackuniverse.com/MrCrimson/viewmap.aspx?qsPageNum=0 by Seth M. Sherwood and Diego Tripodi # Psychopath: A Love Story by Matthew Petz # Mime by Manny Trembley and Eric Anderson # S. Type by Alexander Diochon # Red Ice by Scott O. Brown and Andrew Elder # Sharks+Shrinks by Gary Epting July 2008: Zuda Invitational * Joe Comics by Gabe Hernandez and Chachi Hernandez * Dead in the Now by Corey Lewis * The Mundane Overrated Misadventures of Spudman by Rory McConville * Re-Evolution by Gustavo Higuera (winner) * The Crooked Man by Gabriel Hardman and Corinna Sara Bechko * Teachers by Gabriel Mark Ostleyhttp://www.gabeostley.com/ * Araknid Kidhttp://araknidkid.sugaryserials.com/ by Josh Alves * Brave Ulysses' by Adam C. Moore * ''Untrue Tales by Sam Little * Reno by Daniel J. Thompson August 2008 * Gulch by Matt White and Gabe White (winner) * Furiku Buredu by Jim Dedieu * Vic Boone by Shawn Aldridge and Jeff Winstead * The Harvest War by Kevin Manklow and Andrew Egan * Junk by Justin Jordan and Sami Makkonen * Shock Effect by John Lang and Ian Daffern * To The Red Country by Philip Willey * The Adventures of Rocki Gilbraltar by Brendon Fraim and Brian Fraim * Rhandom Escape by Matthew Daniel Loux * The Stuffed Animal Sagas by Tom Kelley September 2008 * Unconscious Life by Anthony Peruzzo * Blood Hunter by Loren Meyer (winner) * Problems by Alexander Diochon * Middle-Aged Monster by Steve Steiner * My Daddy's a Super-Villain by Scott O. Brown and Jamie Roberts * Dash Steel: Freelance Adventurer by William Orr * My Pet Human by Harry Pujols * The Fighting Stranger by Adam J. Monetta * Janggar: Son of the Steppe by Steve Bialik * Hopeless Youth by Jesse Hanna October 2008 Guest judges: Bobby Timony and Peter Timony * Mathema by Amy Pearson * Hammer Sound by Evan Bryce and Doug Wagner * Azure by Daniel Govar (winner) * Alone by Daniel Furman * Terrestrial by BW Swartz * World of Chi: Chronicles by Lewis Walker * Path Nine by Dan Pevar * Azurius Pluma by Gabriel Bautista Jr. * Skullgoyle by Dan Taylor, Daniel Tollin, & Stephen Lindsay * Ladybug Murders by Paul Salvi November 2008 * Daily Comic by Chuck Harrison * Extracuricular Activities by Rory McConville (winner) * Screaming Eagles by Michael San Giacomo * Baby Monsters by Steve Broom * Blood Covenant: Revelations by Lucky Herman Tjandra * Hijos de P by Amancay Nicolas Nahuelpan Bustamante * Marshall by Andres Barrero and Felipe Martinez * Planet X by Trey Causey * Rumors of War by Justin Jordan and John Bivens * Work is Not in Progress by Diego Borriello December 2008 * A Single Soul by Nancy Leslie and Daniel Furman * Aeon of the Dead (now Devil's Wake) by Dean Hsieh (winner) * Angus Frump Kills Christmas by Steve Bialik * Bleed by Adam Atherton and Luiza Dragonescu * Caztar by Luc Poets * Hellbreak by Radek Smektala and Janusz Ordon * Non-Exertus 12 by Spencer Platt * Juliette: Worst Vampire Ever by Cedric Poulat * The Accountants by Rob Osbourne * Tri-Boro Tales by Keith Miller and Chuck Collins 2009 Competitions January 2009 * Lasers Dragons and Lies by John Zakour and John Dallaire * Legacy of the Wanderer by Mark Cecere and Randy Humphries * Lifespan by Shannon Cronin and Christopher Steininger * Love the Dango! by Amber D. Stone * Maladroits by Glen Walker * Project: WarHawk by Dan Thompson * Safe Inside by Zerocalcare (winner) * Sea Dogs of Mars by Christopher John Beck and Keri Woodward * The Devil's Cross by Antonio Vazquez Galvez and Ana Belen Nuñez Villalta * We Make Clouds by Michael Farah and J. Longo February 2009 * Azz's Inferno by Thane Benson * Doctor Immortalis by Jason D and Michael Nelsen of 50 Foot Robot Studioshttp://www.50footrobot.com/ * Fire and Water by Federica Manfredi * Gravedust by Jeff Mason * Indie by Jericho Vilar * Ninjas from Ibiza: Clubbin' to Death by Francesco Biagini * Operation: Nazi U by Kevin Dzuban * Part-Time Magic by Greg Kinman * Splitting Atoms by Siddharth Kotian * The Hammer by Sam Little, Gabe Ostley, Rob Berry, and Steve Steiner (winner) March 2009 * Children of Armageddon by Chris Meeks * Deadly by James Fosdike (winner) * Doorman Bill by Diego Flavio Tripodi * Dracula vs. Santa by Melissa DeJesus and Ed Power * Kharon: Scourge of Atlantis by Jim Shelley and Pierre Villeneuve * Lani, The Leopard Queen by Geof Isherwood * Maintaining Bohemia by Buster Moody and Harold Sipe * Panda Force by Sean Causley * The Dirty Mile by James Smith III * The Rejects by Nate Frisoli and Walter Ostlie April 2009 * Cancer Troop 4 by Gabriel Bautista * Earthbuilders by Axel Medellin Machain (winner) * Intergalactic Law: Grey Squad by Lisa Fary and John Dallaire * Mecha-Simian by Rich Lovatt, Greg Woronchak and Lisa Moore * Myth by Michael Loniewski * Pirate Eye by Robert Gervais * Spy6teen by Tim Simmons * The Daemon Brethren: Advent of Chaos by Jeff Cerica * The Kind You Don't Bring Home to Mother by Ryan Estrada * The Rise and Fall of the Penguin by Harry Pujols May 2009 * Amber Hale, Supermodel by Daren Strange, Lewis Walker & Josh Howard * Beertown B'hoys by Steve Bialik * Clandestino by Amancay Nicolas Nahuelpan Bustamante * Cubicles by Walter Christopher Ostlie * Flowing Wells by Andrew Dimitt * Freak City by Mackenzie Michael Schubert * Gone Zombie by Stephen Thor * Lily of the Valley by Adam Atherton & Luiza Dragonescu (winner) * OPSEC by James Alexander Bott & Dean * Sides by Alexander Diochon June 2009 * Fallen Hunter by Wai Kwong Chan * Kogoshii by Danny Donovan and Gigi * Quick by Thane Frederick Benson * Scarecrow Spookshow by Aidan Casserly * Sidewise by Dwight L. MacPherson and Igor Noronha (winner) * Sketch Me, Deadly by David Gerard Miley * Small Lives by Marco Palombelli * The Corpse Carries A Gun by Matthew Petz * The Last Werewolf by SEDNA-STUDIO * The Urban Adventures of Melvin Blank by Bill Williams and Thom Zahler July 2009 * 9th Year by Alberto Lanzillotti & Manuel Bracchi * Assignment by Anthony Peruzzo & Justin Jordan * Bloody Pulp by Jeff McComsey & Jorge Vega * Children's Games by Erik Valdez y Alanis * Interrogation Control Element by Tyler James, Damian Couceiro, Paul John Little & Steve D Forbes * Metropolitan Siege by Eric & Chris Zawadzki * RockStar by Aluísio Cervelle Santos (winner) * The Adventures of Mr. Simian by John Bivens * The Ares Imperative by Steve Ekstrom, Mikael Bergkvist & Jesse Turnbull * Vigilante Granny by Don Kunkel, Rian Miller & CPWilsonIII August 2009 * A Stinking Corpse by Daniel Furman * Absolute Magnitude by Robert Burke Richardson, Martin Morazzo & chinadoll (winner) * Antique Books by Scott Boyce * Arctic by 00ghost00 * Bow & Arrow Detective Agency by George Gousis & Antonis Vavagiannis * Cards Kill by Jason Chiu & Leah Liu of Robekka Art Studio * If You See The Hills by Sal Field * Octane Jungle by Morgan Luthi & Mike L. Kinshella * Physikon by Alexander Drummond Diochon * Rogue Royal by Chris Garret September 2009 * Goldilock by Adam Lucas (Winner) * Zamir by Pablo Zych * WheelJack Union by Mike Odum * The Symptoms by William Sliney & Dave Hendrick * Marked by Fernando Pinto * Revenge of the Homicidal Pumpkins by Shannon Cronin, Iwan Nazif & Lisa Moore * Incarna by David Gunawan * Tessyleia 2.0 by Marc Borstel * Mystery Jungle by Diego Cordoba * My T-Shirt Fairy Tale by Adrian Ramos October 2009 # Pluck by Gabe White, John Amor & Matt White # Where Evils Dare by Tony Lee & Stefano Martino # Doc Monster by David Flora # Evil Ain't Easy by Seth Wolfshorndl # Impure Blood by Nathan Lueth & Nadja Baer # ShockPopTerror! by Jean-Michel Ringuet # A Polar Nightmare by Amancay Nicolas Nahuelpan Bustamante # Old Cthulhu's On The Rise by Daniel Tollin # Fly Me From The Moon by Gabriel Bautista # Blitz by Ted Dawson November 2009 # In Maps & Legends by Niki Smith and Michael Jasper # Children of the Sewer by Benito Gallego # Peabody & D'Gorath by Mark D Penman # Model Student by Joe Bowen # Little Earth People by Christopher Lewis and Joe Pekar # Brother of Bronze Hammer by Andrew Alexander # Slam McCracken by Greg Woronchak # Big Ups: A Space Adventure by Christina Boyce and Justin King # Molly and the Amazing Door Tree by Mark Murphy # Witch Phase by Bryan Golden December 2009 # One Hit Knock Out by Maximo V. Lorenzo # Villain by Gregory Smallwood # Unseen Tribe by Luciano Vecchio # The House Always Wins by Josh Hechinger and John Bivens # SubSuelo by Alfredo Rodríguez and Gabriel Rodríguez # Ayanna by Wai Kwong Chan # Mark Wolfchild by Li Shi Peng and David LeVack # Daemon's Sphere by Andrew Hartmann and Gill Saxon # Goop Jr. by Mike Robinson # Jason and the Argonauts Redux by Barry Keegan January 2010 * Beyond The Borderlands by Brian McLachlan * Candy From Strangers by Jim Rodgers and Byron Jackson * Iron Sam by David Dumeer * NewBot by Chuck Harrison * Pavlov's Dream by Shari Chankhamma and Bicyclefish * Phantom Sword by Nick Edwards * Road Monster by Nicolás Raúl Sánchez Brondo and Diego Cortés * The Thunderchickens by William Dean Blankenship Jr. and Chad Boudreau * War Of The Fallen by Quinton J. Bedwell * War Of The Woods by Matthew Petz Go Vote! References